shadowhuntersfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Policy Page
These are ILWW's policies. Please follow them at all times. By joining this wiki, all users agree to follow these policies, wiether they have read the page or not, like Georgian state law: Ignorace is no defense. Writing Policy Writing on this wiki may not and can not: *commit slander of a pre-existing company knowingly *commit slander of a pre-existing person knowingly *commit slander of a pre-existing product knowingly *slander this wiki and/or other wikis *slander another user. A user may voice their oppinians of another user, and tell other users of said user, but all things said must be true. Chat Policy Every user can use chat, unless one of four things happen: #They break the wiki rules and/or policies over and over. #Or have been inactive with out a proper excuse. #A user spams the main chat #A user is being rude and cursing. If a user meets any of these policies, they will be kicked from chat. If they re-enter chat two more times, they will be banned from chat. If there are no Chat Mods/Admins on chat at the time, but there are other users, users without rights, and they to do tell an admin, they too will be banned from chat if an Admin/Chat Mod finds out. This stays in effect untill the unactive user has been active for a week. Non-fiction Policy ILWW is a fiction writing wiki, and only fiction. All Non-fiction will be deleted. If a user continues to make Non-fiction they will recieve a ban. Category Policy Every page must have a rating, a user's own, personal category, a category telling what kinda story it is (Fan Fictions, Original Story, and Poem, spelled that way), If it's a series page, the Series Page category, if it's in a series, the serie's category, if it's in a collab, the Collaboratin category, and every other user's own, persona category. Failure to do so will resulte in a: Three day ban for the first time. If it happens again, a week, again, a month ban, then three months, then a year, then forever. If a user continues to not do this, their story will be put up for adoption or, if it gets so bad (for the adoption list is full) it gets deleted. You do get a warning before a ban. Adoption Policy If a user adoptes another users writing, and the original author comes back, it is not an admins responsability to deal with the issue of who gets the story. The new author can choose to give it back if he/she wishes, but do not have to. If the issue gets out of hand, one of five things may happen: #The new and original authors will be banned and the original author will get the story #The new and original authors will be banned and the new author will get the story #The new and original authors will be banned and the story will be put up for adoption again, and neither users can re-adopte it #The original author will be banned and the new author will get the story #The new author will be banned and the original author gets the story Communication Policy WOFW is a writing wiki, and as a wiki, the users can communicate. Weither users communicate through their talk pages/message wall or through comments/a page's talk page, wikia chat, blogs, or all four, the simple fact is they communicate. The admins have no problem with this as long as the users: *Try to be polite *Try to not curss in offensive ways *Try not to be too critical *Try not to be offinsive *Try not to hateful/ugly/untruthful Failure to do this will resulte in a warning and/or ban. Picture Policy No pictures are allowed to: *Be pornigraphic *Have racial slurs on them *Be offinsive to most adiences Also, there is a picture limit. 7 per user every month as of June 23rd, 2012. You may ask an admin for more pictures, it's up to them if you can, but the max extra is three. Punishment is a day ban, then week, then month, then 3 months, then year, and it shouldn't get this bad, but then 3 years, then forever. Blog Policy Any user who has joined our community may make blogs (about what ever they want, as long as they (the blogs) do not cause fights/drama, and as long as it doesn't break a rule/policy) only if they are active (as in editing once every other week). There is currentally no blog limit, but if there continues to be an uprise i blog creation, there will be one. Admins do not have to follow the blog limit (if/when there is one) if the blogs are about wikian topics. Signature Policy Signatures can be personalised, weither it is with colors, or words, or pictures, or all three. But the cannot break any rules and/or policies. Collaboration Policy Collaborations (or collabs for short) are when two or more users join togethor. All users name, even if they only contributed in plot, name, character design, or one line, their User Name must be present in every work of said collab. Either a link to their User page or their personal category can be used.